Jiji no Tomodachi
by patt25
Summary: Narrado por Jotarou - Durante su viaje en busca de DIO, Jotarou y los demás descubren un secreto que el viejo Joseph había guardado durante 50 años: Su amigo Caesar; Encerrado en una caja de cristal en roma, logran despertarlo de un eterno sueño teniendo aparentemente 20 años. Se une a su viaje y a su vida, demostrándoles que, al parecer, no era solo el "amigo" del abuelo.
1. El amigo del viejo

-Jiji no tomodachi-

(by. T-sensei)

Paring: Joseph "JoJo" Joestar x Caesar A. Zeppelli + Jotarou "JoJo" Kujo

Serie: Jojo BIzarre Adventures - Battle Tendency/Star Crusades

Éste fic está narrado por Jotarou en primera persona, y marca la perspectiva que éste ha tenido sobre el mencionado "amigo" de su abuelo.

De antemano, gracias por leer C:

* * *

Capítulo 1

"El amigo del viejo"

-Yare yare daze…

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había tocado tener el mismo sueño. Era algo que se volvía molesto. Kakyoin me miró, y como siempre, preocupado quiso preguntarme:

-¿Estás bien, Jotarou? Acabas de levantarte y aun así parece que algo te preocupa mucho.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté hace unos días?

-¿Hablas de tu sueño?

-Exacto.

-¿Crees que sea por algo en específico? Deberías contarle al Sr. Joestar, él podrá ayudarte.

-¿Al viejo? No. Creo que es su culpa. Después de todo el siempre sale en el sueño.

En los primeros días, el sueño era más confuso, como si algo se borrara durante. Ahora se volvió nítido, a pesar de eso, lo único en mi rango de visión es el viejo, hablando hacia la nada en ese cuarto lleno de flores. Estaba ya demasiado fastidiado, miré a Kakyoin y le dije.

-Hace tiempo mi madre me dijo algo así. Como lo dijo ella no lo creí, suele estar loca y decir disparates. Ahora que lo recuerdo, según ella era algo que vio cuando era niña. No entiendo porque rayos me afecta a mí.

-Wou, ¿están contando chismes sin mí?

Desgraciadamente, apareció Polnareff. No tuve más remedio que seguir contando. El viejo ya dormía en la habitación que compartía con Avdol, después de todo era de noche. Nuestro viaje seguía y aunque estábamos lejos, éramos 5 sujetos cuidándonos las espaldas. Teníamos suficiente confianza como para dormir en paz. Aun había tiempo para detener a Dio, pero era seguro que más y más enemigos innecesarios saldrían. Polnareff se sentó en la cama de Kakyoin y se dispuso a escucharme atento. Así, sin más, proseguí.

-Es solo un relato viejo de mi madre. Algo que aun creo que ella inventó.

-Pero si lo inventó – me dijo Kakyoin - ¿Cómo es que tú lo ves?

-No lo sé, y no me gusta.

-Pero anda – Dijo Polnareff impaciente – Cuenta ya el relato. Muero por saber que es. ¿Es de terror? ¿Suspenso? ¿Romance?

-De fantasía. Una historia absurda que solo una mujer tonta crearía.

-Estás hablando de tu madre, tenle respeto. – me reprochó Kakyoin seriamente. Yo solo me alcé de hombros y seguí.

-En fin, cuando ella era pequeña, y tenía aproximadamente 8 años, el viejo la llevó de paseo por la fundación Speedwagon, la sede de investigaciones médicas ubicada en Nueva York. Ahí, según ella, se despistó en un momento y se separó del grupo, al parecer el viejo estaba hablando con alguien cuando pasó y la abuela Erina no fue. Ella se perdió obviamente, y deambuló un rato por las instalaciones. Según me contó, llegó hasta una habitación al fondo en un pasillo largo y gris. La puerta era diferente a las demás así que la abrió. Yo no lo hubiera hecho, pero es mi madre después de todo. Ella dijo que no se arrepintió, según su historia fantástica, la habitación era muy diferente a todas las demás, tenía una gran iluminación y parecía un cuarto enorme. Estaba, según dijo, llena de rosas y demás flores en arreglos grandes, las paredes eran de ladrillo pulido y las ventanas eran arcos grandes con vitrales hermosos.

-Ahhh suena tan lindo. Qué suerte tuvo tu mamá, eh Jotarou – Polnareff me interrumpió, lo miré un poco y Star Platinum también. Bastó para callarlo y dejarme proseguir.

-El piso era de mármol, al igual que algunas estatuas, era muy europeo. Lo importante en el relato, según mi madre, era lo que había en el fondo, que vuelve ridículo e imposible todo. En el fondo, vio una caja de cristal, como si fuera un gran adorno bien conservado. Entró al ver todo lo demás y siguió derecho hasta topar la caja. Según su descripción era como "Blanca nieves" solo que no tenía ningún princesa, era un, según dijo ella, un "príncipe" dormido.

-¡Ja! ¡Has dicho príncipe! No puedo creer que Jotarou dijera eso, eh Kakyoin.

-Debo admitir que en ti, suena muy gracioso. – Miré a Kakyoin y Star platinum también lo miró. Como él es diferente de Polnareff solo me sonrió y yo suspiré para proseguir la historia que cada vez, era más absurda.

-yare yare daze…ya es bastante absurdo contar esto. Sólo quiero terminarlo ya. Mi madre dijo que dentro de la caja, que vista de cerca era como un "ataúd" de cristal, había alguien. Un sujeto de piel blanca y cabello dorado, vestido con un traje blanco, un moño rosa y un sombrero de rombos blanco y negro. Tenía un nombre, una especie de inscripción justo donde ella se recargó, pero me dijo que no recuerda que decía. Al lado había una cajonera pequeña de madera tallada y sobre la mesa una cinta con triángulos rosa y naranja dentro de una caja de cristal más pequeña.

-¿Cómo tu cinturón?

-Sí, algo así.

-Entonces, según mi madre, llegó el viejo justo cuando ella tocó la caja. Esta muy alterado y había mucha gente detrás de él. Ella le preguntó al viejo si el supuesto "príncipe" estaba dormido y el viejo le dijo que no era un sitio donde ella debía estar. La sacaron otras personas mientras el viejo regañaba a alguien. Mi madre dijo que su aparente "príncipe" causó que el viejo pusiera un rostro fatal y cuando salió, solo se vio triste.

-Entonces, si entendí bien, ¿hay un príncipe hechizado en la fundación Speedwagon del que el Sr. Joestar es guardián?

-NO, Polnareff. Es una historia falsa que inventó mi madre de pequeña, eso es todo.

-¿Y entonces porqué la relatas?

Por suerte, para que no perdiera un estribo, Kakyoin le explicó.

-Lo que sucede, Polnareff san, es que una parte de ese relato ha sido un sueño que ha venido recurrentemente a Jotarou, y por lo que entiendo, es una parte completamente diferente a lo que tu madre te contó, ¿No es así?

-Justamente. Si la historia es falsa, no tendría por qué haber más fragmentos de ella, y mucho menos materializarse en mi cabeza. Ahora yo sueño al viejo hablándole a esa caja de cristal. Yo supongo que es el viejo, porque se ve mucho más joven que ahora. A veces en el sueño tiene la misma edad de hoy en día o unos cuantos años menos, otras, parece tener 30 años menos o 40. No sé qué diablos sucede, pero estoy arto. Además, en uno de los sueños, me asomé por un vitral y leí el nombre de una calle, estaba en alfabeto latino y no era en inglés. Es imposible según la historia de mi madre.

-A no ser que…la caja haya cambiado de lugar. – Kakyoin me miró fijamente, él era muy listo y útil. Mi desesperación no me había permitido pensar bien. Antes había hecho que Star Platinum revisara diccionarios de idiomas con su velocidad y detectara cuál era: era italiano. Aunque me costara trabajo creer la historia ridícula de mi madre, era la única pista que tenía para deshacerme de otro problema más que se había inmiscuido en todo esto.

Kakyoin nos sugirió dormir, aunque Polnareff ya lo había hecho. Kakyoin no tuvo más remedio que cambiar de cuarto llevándose su pijama de rayas. Yo me recosté un poco. Al día siguiente, según la sugerencia de Kakyoin buscaríamos la calle para corroborar que existiera. Si existe de verdad, se volvería un asunto muy molesto. Pensé en ese momento en culpar al viejo de ello si eso pasara, y lo peor fue que pasó. Cuando buscamos la calle correspondía a la ciudad de Roma. Unos locales de [Paquistán] nos ayudaron mientras el viejo y Avdol compraban comida. Cuando pensé que no se podía empeorar, el viejo pidió una ayuda a la fundación y por ende, un traslado urgente a Roma. Fue increíble que saliéramos vivos de viajar en un medio de transporte aéreo con el viejo y de que, al parecer, no nos siguió nadie del tarot. Era un viaje exprés, necesario para conseguir un localizador de usuarios de Stand que la fundación al parecer había logrado formular. El viejo nos explicó que si lo pedía había un alto riesgo de que fuera robado en el camino por los agentes de Dio, al estar más cerca de su territorio. Así que, según él, era mejor traerlo personalmente y equiparnos con algunas cosas más que nos fortalezcan defensa. Chalecos y esas cosas. El traslado a Roma fue ligeramente rápido y exclusivo, la cantidad de gente que sabía de ello era muy poca y nos movíamos de noche. Así, de noche, ingresamos a la sede de la fundación Speedwagon en Italia.

Avdol comenzó a mirarnos, se dio cuenta rápido de que algo estaba sucediendo. Cuando ingresamos al sitio el viejo habló en italiano con varias personas y nos guiaron hacia donde se ubicaba el radar. El lugar era muy grande, y muy fácil de distraer. Contenía muchas cosas y habitaciones y las instalaciones eran de la más alta calidad. Avdol se separó del viejo, quien estaba entretenido con alguien más y nos preguntó al fin.

-Jotarou, ¿Está pasando algo? No mientas por favor.

Todos nos miramos y Polnareff le explicó la situación. Como siempre, Avdol escuchó atento y al finalizar el relato nos miró serio y preocupado. Le dije sin titubeos.

-Habla ya, Avdol.

-Existe una contradicción con tu narración, dado que en un sueño….es imposible que puedas leer.

Eso me impactó mucho y a Kakyoin también. Miramos serios a Avdol y Kakyoin le preguntó.

-Avdol san, usted cree que esto que está soñando Jotarou…¿Sea una visión en realidad?

-No lo creo. ESTOY SEGURO.

La situación se volvió peor. Una visión hasta el momento era algo relacionado con Dio. Si yo tenía una debía ser por culpa del viejo, pero si era así, y se juntaban ambas cosas, significaba que el viejo tenía una relación con Dio. Todo se tornaba mal. Polnareff nos interrumpió.

-Ammm, disculpen pero... ¿Alguien vio hacia donde se fueron los empleados y el Sr. Joestar?

Cuando nos percatamos de ello, descubrimos que estábamos los cuatro solos y perdidos en la magnificencia de la fundación Speedwagon. No tuvimos más remedio que caminar. Entre más nos adentrábamos más puertas encontrábamos y pasillos largos. En ese momento, Polnareff nos gritó.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ! – señalándonos un pasillo.

-De que hablas, Polnareff san.

-Es la puerta, Kakyoin, la puerta del sueño, o la visión o lo que sea. Está ahí.

Miré hacia la dirección que señalaba Polnareff, y después miré con Star platinum. No había duda, era la única puerta diferente en un pasillo largo y gris. A pesar de no estar seguro, algo en mi interior me llamaba a esa puerta, como si me jalara. Este sentimiento hizo que quisiera entrar de verdad, para averiguar qué era lo que el viejo guardaba ahí. Todos esperábamos una buena respuesta, definitivamente, algo que no acusara al viejo de nada malo. Caminamos entonces hacia la puerta, de cerca era bastante bella también. Parecía hecha de madera pura, caoba o roble. Estaba tallada y tenía una inscripción en lo que Polnareff dijo que era italiano, justo en la franja de en medio. Suspiré un poco antes y, con la aprobación de los demás, la abrí.

Fue estúpida e irónicamente similar a lo que mi madre me contó. Cuando la puerta se abrió surgió una luz, y tras el brillo del momento dejó ver un cuarto enorme y muy hermoso. Estaba hecho de ladrillo pulido con ventanas en forma de arcos enormes, cuyo contenido era un vitral. Se encontraba repleto de rosas rojas, no había otra flor. El piso era de mármol al igual que algunas estatuas. En el lado derecho de a habitación se encontraba un librero repleto. Avdol lo observó y solo encontró libros en inglés y en italiano. Todos analizamos la situación y al mismo tiempo dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación. Para nuestra sorpresa ahí estaba, en el fondo, la dichosa caja de cristal. El asunto se estaba volviendo tan turbio que tragué saliva. Debo admitir que estaba nervioso. Miré a Avdol, que se incorporaba a donde nosotros y tenía una expresión sudorosa. Él pensaba lo mismo que yo, sobre el viejo. Decidimos caminar hacia la caja y poco a poco tomó un aire de ataúd. Efectivamente, junto había un buró con esa ánfora de cristal con una cinta, solo que éste, tenía tres cajones.

Polnareff se acercó y rodeó el ataúd. Estaba hecho de cristal y algo que parecía ser oro. Era demasiado para lo que se suponía estaba ahí. Avdol comenzó a inspeccionar los cajones del buró y Kakyoin miró por fin adentro del Ataúd.

-Es…tal y como tu madre dijo.

Estaba muy impresionado, se dirigió a mí y me jaló del brazo para que yo también lo mirara. Era cierto, todo. Era un sujeto de tez blanca y cabello rubio. Tenía dos manchas en el rostro de color rosa al igual que el moño en su cuello. Un traje blanco de saco largo y un sombrero de rombos blanco y negro. Estaba dormido, o eso parecía. Cuando salí de mi impresión mire un poco más a detalle y me di cuenta de que, obviamente, esa habitación estaba iluminada e manera artificial. Había un libro junto al ánfora del buró: era un comic. De esos que le gustaban al viejo. Kakyoin miró la orilla de ataúd y sí tenía una inscripción.

-Caesar A. Zeppelli. Eso dice.

-Caesar…. – volví a mirarlo de frente, parecía dormido de verdad, pero con unos segundos bastó para notar que no respiraba.

-Jotarou…encontré algo muy malo.

Avdol me miró y me tomó del hombro, todos pusimos atención. Sacó de un cajón un libro y de entre las páginas una fotografía. Era el viejo y ese sujeto, el tal Caesar en sus años de juventud. Avdol nos dijo serio.

-¿Ven esto bien?

-¡Wou! ¿De verdad así se veía el Sr. Joestar? – Polnareff tomó la foto y la observó solo. Estaba impresionado y miraba constantemente al sujeto de la caja para comprobar que fuera él – sí que se ha mantenido bien éste tipo, eh.

-Exacto. Es imposible que una persona normal se vea igual durante 50 años. – entonces comprendí lo que Avdol decía. Aquel sujeto se veía idéntico, mientras el viejo se había deteriorado. El único ser que conocíamos que podía hacer eso era…

-….Dio….es justo como Dio se ve después de 100 años. – Kakyoin lo dijo al fin y todos lo miramos. Miré al sujeto en la caja y le dije a Avdol.

-¿Qué es ese libro, Avdol? – sin quitarle la vista al tal Caesar.

-Es aún peor. Esto lo comprueba todo. Este libro es….toda la información sobre las máscaras de piedra. Aquello que volvió a Dio…INMORTAL.

Miramos el libro horrorizados. No podía creerlo, lo pensaría de toda persona menos del viejo. Estábamos pasando por tantas cosas para deshacernos de Dio y resultaba que el viejo guardaba un monstruo como él en una caja de cristal rodeado de flores. Todo se estaba explicando y ahora entendía por qué no respiraba. Avdol sujetó el libro con fuerza, apretándolo de la impotencia que sentía. Todos nos sentíamos traicionados. Kakyoin dijo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora, Jotarou? No podemos dejar esto aquí.

-Y aunque suene mal, tampoco podemos dejar que el Sr. Joestar siga con nosotros en el viaje. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es él un espía de Dio? – Aunque por ese comentario quise golpear a Polnareff, sabía que tenía razón. Miré de nuevo al sujeto en la caja y después a Avdol. Él comentó.

-El Sr. Joestar me ha contado su historia de joven, de cómo salvó al mundo porque yo se lo pedí. Sé un poco de estas cosas. Si es como cualquier vampiro, debe deshacerse con el sol. Falta poco para el amanecer, debemos sacarlo y quemarlo. Después veremos qué hacemos con el Sr. Joestar.

-Considero que por si las dudas, hay que desbaratarlo antes. Estas cosas se regeneran ¿no? – Polnareff dio una opción desagradable, pero muy cierta. Avdol prosiguió.

-Así es. Es mejor estar seguros de que no se mueva. No sabemos qué tan fuerte o peligroso sea. Jotarou, debes romper esa caja para poder encargarnos de él.

Sentí sus miradas seguras sobre mí e hice salir a Star Platinum. Todos hicieron lo mismo con sus Stands. Aunque me pesara por el viejo, acepté la propuesta y me dirigí a la caja de cristal. Lo miré de nuevo, estaba tan tranquilo ahí, sin moverse ni hacer nada. Por un momento dudé, por alguna razón su rostro no me inspiraba maldad, pero las pruebas decían lo contrario. Cerré los ojos un momento mientras Star Platinum se dirigía a romper la caja. Solo alcancé a poner un dedo encima cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el viejo apareció.

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo aquí?!

Se acercó rápido. Nos miró de una forma tal que nadie se movió. El viejo estaba molesto de verdad. Cuando miró la escena bien y notó las intenciones de Star Platinum corrió y se interpuso al ataúd. Estaba horrorizado. Miraba como loco a todos y trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando, luego miró rápidamente hacia el ataúd y por unos milisegundos que solo Star Platinum pudo captar, sonrió.

-Viejo, nosotros ya sabemos que pasa aquí, pero por el poco respeto que te guardo, te dejaremos hablar y decirnos qué rayos pasa antes de que nos deshagamos de esto. – Star platinum se quitó de encima del ataúd, pero lo señaló. El viejo me escuchó y horrorizado me miró. Miró a Avdol en busca de apoyo y no lo encontró. Él no entendía que pasaba, aunque nosotros tampoco en realidad. Se quitó su sombrero y jaló la única silla que había en el sitio, justo junto al buró.

-No sé que esté pasando por sus mentes, pero a pesar de que estoy consciente de que esto está mal, no me arrepiento de nada. Tenerle aquí durante estos 50 años no ha sido malo para mí. Pero si ya lo saben, pueden juzgarme si gustan. Aunque hubiese sabido de joven que éste momento sucedería, no habría obrado diferente a como lo hice.

-¿Está loco, Sr. Joestar? Estas cosas están matando a su hija y usted las guarda en cajas de cristal…lo creí un hombre diferente. – Avdol no esperó y le reclamó al viejo, consideré que todos le habíamos dado el beneficio de expresarse. Cuando el viejo escuchó eso miró extrañado a Avdol y después observó el libro en su mano. Después me miró y regresó su vista al buró que estaba desaliñado. El viejo miró a Kakyoin y después enfocó su vista en lo que Polnareff tenía en su mano, la foto. Se colocó la mano en la barbilla y meditó mirando hacia arriba y abajo.

-Mmmm . – estaba pensando y todos esperábamos. Comenzó a sudar y a fruncir el seño. Cerró los ojos y su expresión indicaba una duda inquietante. Cuando al fin lo resolvió, se levantó del asiento de golpe, tirándolo hacia atrás, y dijo gritando

-¡OH NO! – mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Lo siento mucho Sr. Joestar, pero ya no podemos confiar en usted.

Avdol se cerró hacia el viejo, y los demás hicimos lo mismo. Él se puso nervioso y se recargó del buró. Nos miró impresionado y nos dijo rápidamente.

-No, no, no, no, no. Están equivocados, equivocados. Esto no es lo que ustedes creen que es. Es verdad que no debería estar aquí, pero no está de la forma que están pensando.

-Entonces, explícate viejo.

-Miren, tranquilícense primero. – el viejo suspiró hondo y recogió la silla. Se sentó y mirándonos más calmado prosiguió.

-Hace tiempo le conté a Avdol aquí presente, mis anécdotas de juventud, sólo que excluí muchas cosas porque no eran tan emocionantes como las peleas que llevé. Entre esas cosas, aparte del detalle de mi madre Elizabeth, estaba Caesar.

Fue muy extraño, el viejo cambió de expresión rápidamente. Su rostro se ensombreció y tomó de la mano de Avdol el libro y le pidió la foto a Polnareff.

-¿Ven esta foto? Nos la tomó uno de nuestros maestros en el Hamon, por órdenes de la que en ese entonces era conocida como 'Lisa Lisa'. Yo podía usar el Hamon desde pequeño, pero no sabía controlarlo ni mucho menos manipularlo. Llegué aquí a Roma con mi tío Speedwagon buscando a éste sujeto precisamente. Cuando lo conocí lo odie. Era insoportable, con ese traje de galancete y seduciendo a todas. Resultó que él también era usuario del Hamon y sí sabía controlarlo, tenía una técnica especial y toda la cosa. En ese momento lo envidié. Pasaron muchas cosas, enemigos fuertes surgieron y con ello, me gané el respeto de Caesar. Para él yo solo era un niño berrinchudo que no sabía nada de las dificultades de la vida. Eso era cierto. Él me llevó con su maestra, Lisa Lisa y comenzamos el entrenamiento para derrotar a nuestros enemigos, los hombres del pilar.

-Pero, esto qué relación tiene con….

-CALLA POLNAREFF. Déjame terminar mi relato. – el viejo se puso serio y todos le correspondimos así. Polnareff se inclinó pidiendo disculpas y el viejo siguió.

-Él, Caesar, hizo hasta lo imposible por lograr que yo usara el Hamon correctamente en el poco tiempo que teníamos. Me ayudó, me escuchó y estuvo ahí en todo momento. Él era mi mejor amigo.

Se hizo una leve pausa, y un silencio profundo inundó el cuarto. Miré al viejo, que trataba de reunir todas sus fuerzas para proseguir, y cuando sintió que lo logró, miró hacia la caja de cristal, hacia el tal Caesar, y terminó de relatar.

-Él lo era…porque un día, después de mucho que habíamos pasado, a pesar de que uno de los enemigos ya había perdido, fuimos a Suiza en busca de los otros dos. Yo…fui TAN cobarde. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía moverme bien, no quería morir. No quería dejar sola a mi abuela y a la vez, no quería que le pasara nada. Pero no pude dar un paso y Caesar vio eso. Él confiaba en mí. Tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en lo que yo lograría y estaba seguro que estaría ahí para apoyarme. Y justamente eso hizo. No lo comprendí hasta mucho tiempo después, que lo que él hizo ese día fue para quitarme el miedo que yo sentía por morir. Ese día, Caesar fingió pelearse conmigo, aunque aun creo que sí estaba molesto de verdad. Decidió ir a ver a nuestros enemigos solo y enfrentarlos. Yo tenía un veneno pegado a mi corazón y sólo podía quitarlo si conseguía este percing – tomó la ánfora sobre el buró y la abrió. Sacó entonces la cinta y dos aros de oro que estaba dentro de ella. Retiró uno de ellos y nos lo mostró. Entonces tomó la cinta y la apretó fuerte.

-Este percing, estaba en la boca de Wham, el enemigo. Teníamos que matarlo para quitársela. En ese momento, Caesar lo encontró y lo enfrentó. Nunca supimos Lisa Lisa y yo que pasó en sí, pero cuando llegamos lo que encontramos fue horrible. Wham no estaba muerto y, en ese gran salón abandonado estaba volando una cinta idéntica a esta, con este percing atorado en una burbuja de sangre. Ése era el ataque de Caesar, las burbujas mezcladas con Hamon. Pero esa burbuja era diferente y Caesar, mi mejor amigo, no estaba en ningún sitio. Yo lo sabía en el fondo de mi corazón, pero tenía tanto miedo que no lo mencioné y entonces, creo que dios quiso darme una lección de vida y destapó una ventana en el oscuro sitio. Esa ventana solo alumbraba un lugar, un gran bloque de piedra con una curiosa forma de cruz. No podía haberse hecho solo. Una fuerza como la del hamon era necesaria para crear algo así y entonces, de esa piedra….de esa piedra….

No creí vivir para ver a ese viejo llorar de ese modo. No hizo escándalo, sólo las lágrimas rodaron en su rostro. Se apretó la cara y con el puño presionó aun más la cinta. Con el rostro lloroso miró al tal Caesar y lloró más. Todos creímos que por un momento le pidió perdón moviendo los labios.

-…de esa piedra….escurrió sangre. Fresca y roja. Brillante con el sol. Y en ningún otro lado había rastro de Caesar, solo de esa piedra en forma de cruz salía sangre. ÉL estaba debajo. Muerto de una forma tan horrible que Lisa Lisa no soportó más y lloró. Y yo grité, lo nombré mil veces y nunca me contestó. Y lloré tan amargamente, de una forma tal que ni siquiera lo hice cuando mi abuela, padre o madre murieron. Él murió para darme ánimos, para quitarme la cobardía y entregarme ese antídoto. Dio su vida por salvarme. Dio su vida por mí. Y yo, tomé esta cinta, SU cinta, y la usé para derrotar a quien le había matado. El hecho de que él esté aquí en estos momentos no es del todo culpa mía, sino de mi tío Speedwagon. Él mandó a buscarle cuando todo había pasado ya, e hizo que la fundación lo ayudara de tal forma que pudiesen velarlo de cuerpo presente. Ellos pensaron que yo había muerto, así yo no estuve ahí, sólo cuando regresé fue que él me dijo que necesitaba enseñarme algo. Me llevó a las instalaciones de su fundación en Nueva York, donde están los avances médicos. Ahí, me dijo que lo que me mostraría sería lo más impactante que yo vería en mi vida y que, la decisión de preservarlo o no, sería toda mía.

-Entonces, que hiciste viejo.

-Lo miré, justo como lo hicieron ustedes y me solté a llorar. Resultaba que, el Hamon había dejado un poco de vida en él, y como lo encontraron rápidamente, el tío Speedwagon hizo hasta lo imposible por "salvarlo". Estaba deshecho su cuerpo, así que las probabilidades de que despertara o sobreviviera eran nulas. Aquella vez se veía tan mal, pero su rostro estaba casi intacto. Era él. Era mi amigo Caesar. El tío Speedwagon me preguntó y yo le respondí que quería verlo. Solo quería poder verle. La fundación, desde ese momento, ha realizado sus mayores avances médicos con él. Desde hace 50 años, lo visito periódicamente, le leo cosas y le cuento noticias del mundo. También de mi vida. Él está en un estado de congelación, dado que vive vegetativamente. Por esa razón no ha envejecido, la fundación lo ha mantenido así. Yo sé bien que él no va a despertar nunca y que posiblemente cuando yo muera lo desconecten. Estuvo 10 años en nueva york, curándose las heridas de cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo "sanaron" decidí traerlo a su tierra, y ponerle todas estas cosas que eran como él. Elegantes, refinadas, cuidadas y hermosas. Pueden juzgarme, como se los dije en un principio, pero de igual forma les repito que no me arrepiento de nada.

El viejo nos miró tan serio. Estaba siendo lo más sincero que alguien puede ser. Yo lo miré, sostuve su mirada por un momento y le pregunté antes que cualquier cosa.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-No. Solo lo sabía mi tío Speedwagon y cuando él murió el secreto se quedó conmigo. Aunque ahora, lo saben ustedes cuatro.

Esta vez, nadie pudo recriminar nada. El viejo había narrado algo que de verdad era muy fuerte. Me pareció notar que Avdol quería decir algo, pero el personal del edificio apareció.

-¡Sr. Joestar! Unos agentes extraños han entrado a las instalaciones.

El viejo reaccionó rápido y se levantó. Habló entonces con los hombres y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Es muy tarde, al parecer los agentes de Dio han ingresado a la fundación, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Por lo que me comentan los empleados de aquí, solo es gente común y corriente, pero son demasiados así que por seguridad es mejor evacuar a todos.

-Y…Sr. Joestar, ¿Qué hará con él? – Kakyoin miró a la caja de cristal y después al viejo. Tenía razón. Para una evacuación sería difícil moverlo.

-LO sacaré. Yo mismo si es necesario. Aún están en la entrada de la fundación, ésta es de las últimas plantas, hay tiempo. Pero debo moverlo con todo y caja, la caja no solo es linda, lo ayuda a estar vivo. Será difícil pero lo haré. Llamaré de una vez a otros agentes de la fundación para que se lo lleven a Nueva York.

-No podrás sacar esto tú solo, viejo.

-Lo voy a intentar. Jotarou, no los obligaré a hacer algo que no quieran.

-Pero nadie le ha dicho que no queremos ayudarle, Sr. Joestar – Avdol colocó su mano en el hombro del viejo. Aunque la historia fuera confusa, el viejo estaba desesperado, se veía que de verdad quería salvar "eso". Le dimos la razón a Avdol y comenzamos a pensar en cómo llevárnoslo. Sugerí que lo cargara Star Platinum y Magican Red. De ahí, Hierophant Green lo enredaría por cualquier cosa, y sería el respaldo de seguridad. Silver Chariot quedaría detrás por si se llegase a resbalar y Kakyoin no lo pudiese sostener con su stand.

En ese instante, en el que planeábamos todo y el viejo nos miraba esperanzado, no notamos la ausencia de Polnareff. Él seguía muy ocupado mirando al tal Caesar y la foto. De repente, comenzó a interrumpir.

-ammm, oigan.

-Calla Polnareff, estamos planeando cómo ayudar al Sr. Joestar. Debes tener aunque sea un poco de respeto. – le dijo Avdol sin mirar a verle.

-No, es en serio, escuchen.

-Polnareff san, en verdad creo que el que debería escuchar eres tú. – Kakyoin se dirigió a él molesto.

-Sí, si el plan. Pero en serio, esto es importante.

-Polnareff, si esto no te importa no te voy forzar a ayudarme, pero por favor, deja que los que sí me están brindando su apoyo sigan con su plan. Esto es realmente importante para mí.

-¡QUE SI! ¡Sacrebleu! Pero NECESITO que me pongan atención, sobretodo usted, Sr. Joestar.

Resignado, me dirigí a Polnareff y le dije.

-Yare yare daze…qué diablos quieres, Polnareff.

-Nada, solo decirles que su plan no va a ser necesario.

-Déjate de bromas – le dije.

-Pues no. Que nadie ha notado que el tipo este está despierto…llevo más de 5 minutos mirándolo y de repente abrió los ojos. Creo yo que mejor hay que hacerlo caminar, digo, ya lleva 50 años acostado.

Al principio creímos que fue una broma cruel, pero Star Platinum lo miró y notó que, efectivamente, tenía los ojos abiertos. El viejo se fue de espaldas y dijo.

-Es imposible, él…nunca había abierto los ojos.

-Oiga, Sr. Joestar, ¿En algún momento usted había tocado este Ataúd? Después de todo aunque fuese poco, Jotarou lo tocó con su Stand.

-Yo…nunca le había puesto un dedo encima.

-¡AH! Ya ve. Pues ahora está consciente.

Todos nos acercamos a verle menos el viejo. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecía que no estaba despierto. No se movía y pensé que era una especie de reacción muscular. Cuando decidí ir por el viejo noté que ese sujeto, ese tal Caesar, me miró fijamente. Parpadeó entonces y con su respiración empañó un poco el cristal. Alzó su mano, chocando con la caja y lo limpió. Fue tan raro, sentí su mirada muy clavada en mí, aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes y brillantes. Fue un momento en el que me sentí inútil ante él y ni siquiera noté que el viejo se comenzó a acercar. Entonces, ese sujeto frunció el seño, se veía confundido, y al mirarme un poco dijo torpemente.

-Jo…Jo….

Noté que después él mismo dudó. Comenzó a recobrar su conciencia bien y se dio cuenta que estaba en una caja de cristal. Notamos como se fue desesperando y el viejo no podía articular palabra alguna. Comenzó a pegarle a la caja y supusimos que era mejor sacarlo, así que miré al viejo y corrió al cajón del buró a buscar la llave. El tal Caesar nos miró con odio, a pesar de no saber qué pasaba se creía encerrado. En ese momento se tranquilizó, colocó ambas manos en la parte de arriba del ataúd y respiró hondo y tendido. El ataúd se comenzó a cuartear y un rayo naranja corrió por todo el cristal. Cuando entendí lo que estaba haciendo grité rápidamente.

-¡ATRÁS!

Haciendo que los demás retrocedieran y se agacharan. El ataúd explotó y el sujeto cayó al piso. Se levantó rápidamente, aunque él mismo se veía débil, y se puso en guardia.

-¡¿Dónde estoy y quien rayos son ustedes?!

Nos lanzó un ataque con burbujas, tal y como el viejo había dicho y nos dañó un poco. Tuvimos que esquivarlo y tratar de atraparle. Comenzó a correr alrededor de la habitación, tratando de ubicarse y notó que estaba en roma al romper una ventana. Así sonrió un poco y gritó.

-No sé qué rayos esté pasando, pero más les vale que él esté bien. Me desharé de ustedes, pero antes me dirán donde lo tienen.

El viejo estaba oculto, detrás de lo que quedó de la caja de cristal, él solo veía mientras nosotros nos desesperábamos por atraparlo. Kakyoin se extrañó y le preguntó.

-¿De quién hablas? ¿A quién más piensas que capturamos?

El sujeto nos miró tan confiado. Desprendía un aura extraña y un curioso valor, pero estaba molesto y parecía estar más molesto por el otro tipo que decía que por él mismo. Sin rodeos, le contestó fiero a Kakyoin.

-Pues de quien más, ¡de JOJO!

Kakyoin me miró, pero supo rápidamente que no hablaba de mí. Atrás, escuchamos un sollozo y supimos que el viejo estaba más que impresionado. Le abrimos camino y comenzó a avanzar. El tal Caesar solo se puso en guardia y bajó un poco cuando notó que se acercaba un hombre de edad llorando.

-Oiga usted, no piense que por ser mayor voy a ser benevolente. Estoy buscando a alguien y haré lo que se por encontrarle, así mejor quítese, signore.

El viejo se paró frente suyo. Se limpió un poco las lágrimas con el brazo y se quitó el sombrero. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro y le extendió la foto.

-¿Qué…es esto?

-Lisa lisa mandó a mi maestro a tomárnosla cuando salimos del entrenamiento con aceite. Ella nos miró y dijo que para cuando fuera la tercera vez que hiciéramos eso, nos invitaría a cenar con vino.

-Usted….cómo sabe eso….

-Sólo mira bien.

El tipo miró al viejo y observó la foto. Era una fotografía extraña en donde el viejo salía sobre el tal Caesar recargado mientras el otro estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. En la foto el viejo sonreía como un idiota y el tal Caesar parecía molesto. En este preciso momento no era así. El viejo tenía un rostro triste y el tal Caesar estaba preocupado y confundido. Se acercó más al viejo y lo miró fijamente, chocó su mirada con la de él. Miró la foto de nuevo y, quedando a unos escasos centímetros del rostro del viejo dijo titubeando.

-¿Jo…..Jo….?

-Verry Nice, Caesar chan.

Cuando el viejo le contestó, sonrió soltando unas lágrimas. El tal Caesar solo se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se desplomó. No entendía nada pero estaba seguro, quien sabe cómo, de que le viejo, era la persona que buscaba.

-¡¿Pero COMO?!

-Pasaron 50 años.

-No lo entiendo….

-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora….

El viejo le abrazó entonces. Largo y tendido, y lo apretó casi tan fuerte como a la cinta de su cabello. El sujeto solo se asombró, pero comprendió que él no era el único afectado. Abrazó al viejo también y sonriendo le dijo.

-Mamma mia, me da tanto gusto que estés bien, cómo sea que andes y los años que tengas.

-No tengo tiempo de explicarlo ahora, pero debes confiar en mí. Caesar, debemos correr para escapar de este sitio.

-¿Te refieres a éstos sujetos?

Nos señaló y se puso en posición defensiva otra vez.

-No, no. Ellos son amigos. Alguien más está atacando el sitio, así que necesito que tomes un helicóptero a Nueva york. Hablaré con unas personas para que te expliquen y después te veré en un tiempo.

-Eso NO va a pasar.

El sujeto miró al viejo fulminantemente. Era muy fuerte y serio, estaba seguro de que no se iría sin explicaciones y mucho menos sin el viejo. Así, me miró un momento y me sorprendió mucho; no pude contener su mirada y retiré la mía. El viejo entendió y preocupado tomó el hombro del tal Caesar y le dijo.

-Ven con nosotros y yo te lo explicaré todo, pero debo decirte que nos dirigimos a un sitio peligroso para salvar a mi hija y, tal vez, al mundo de una de las peores amenazas que han surgido.

Esperamos en silencio su respuesta y, aunque estaba completamente abrumado, miró al viejo y sonriendo le dijo.

-No sería la primera vez que te ayudo en algo así.

-Muy, muy bien, Caesar chan.

-No me digas "chan".

El viejo sonrió y el tipo también. Entonces nos dio la señal y comenzamos a correr. Aunque al principio no podía hacerlo bien, rápidamente se acostumbró y se volvió más veloz. Antes de salir del cuarto, el viejo sacó una bolsa negra de uno de los cajones del buró y le dio la cinta que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Creo que esto te servirá más adelante.

El tipo lo tomó y corrió. Llegamos rápido a un helicóptero y pudimos ver que todo el personal evacuó. Cuando nos subimos, el viejo le indicó al piloto que cambiara de ruta y que nos llevara a dónde estábamos y no a Nueva York. Una vez arriba, el tipo abrió la bolsa y sacó unas ropas. Guardó el ella su sombrero y se colocó unos pasadores en forma de plumas. Luego se puso la cinta y miró hacia afuera por la ventana. El viejo nos dijo.

-Muchachos, les presento a mi mejor amigo, Caesar Antonio Zeppelli.

Él se sentó cruzando la pierna, usó una pose de total confianza y sin vacilar sonriendo, nos dijo.

-Ciao, Il mio piaccere

No supe porqué, pero me inquietaba demasiado, creí que a Kakyoin también. Pero el viejo estaba tan feliz, tan tranquilo, que nadie dijo nada. Sería un viaje largo, para poder hablar bien con el tal Caesar.


	2. El amante del viejo

Capítulo 2

"El amante del viejo"

Notas: Agradezco de antemano a Viviana Suárez (Sasuki Uchiha) por darme ánimos con este fic. Bien bonita ella, y a tod s los lectores

* * *

Aunque se suponía que recorríamos el mismo trayecto, esta vez se nos hizo muy largo. El viejo comenzó a hablar con su supuesto mejor amigo. Nosotros solo lo observábamos.

-Dime, Caesar, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El tipo comenzó a pensar, parecía que aun no se acostumbraba al movimiento del helicóptero ni las luces. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió dijo lento.

-Yo…recuerdo que estábamos en Suiza….fuimos con Lisa Lisa sensei a recuperar la piedra roja de Asia. Estábamos en el hotel y…no estoy seguro de la razón, pero discutimos tu y yo. Me molesté y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Wham y Kars. Llegúe al sitio y entré….después yo….recuerdo poco….peleé con Wham, él usó la tormenta de arena sagrada y yo no lo noté. Después…después…yo…perdí. Recuerdo bien que perdí pero….Jojo, el antídoto de Wham… ¡Jojo! ¡WHAM! ¡¿Qué pasó con Wham?! ¡¿Y con Kars?! Mio dio, JoJo… ¡¿qué fue lo que sucedió?!

El sujeto se alteró. Lo vimos levantarse abrumado y temeroso. El viejo fue escuchando cada palabra y parecía que se le enterraban en el corazón. Él se levantó de su asiento y tomó a su amigo de los hombros. Lentamente, hizo que ambos se sentaran y, con un gran esfuerzo le contestó.

-Está bien, Caesar chan. Hace tiempo, para ser exactos, 50 años, pasó eso. Yo me deshice de Wham en una carrera de carrozas, así como en los antiguos tiempos de los romanos. Y con Cars, bueno, fue difícil pero se logró. Él si se convirtió en el ser definitivo…y aunque técnicamente no se si murió ya no es una amenaza. Yo…lo saqué de la tierra, y se congeló. A cambio de todo perdí una de mis manos. Estoy bien, antes de que digas algo, ésta es una prótesis artificial que al principio fue creada por los nazis. Te puedo asegurar que el asunto de los hombres del pilar está superado al igual que las máscaras de piedra.

Avdol miró fijamente al sujeto. Estaba muy impresionado. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y sintió su propio corazón. Con Star platinum pude como los latidos movían un poco su mano. Estaba muy alterado por dentro. Observaba al viejo de pies a cabeza y parecía que se negaba a creerlo. Hasta cierto punto lo comprendí. Eran 50 años que él no había pasado y que su mejor amigo, el viejo, si. Salió un poco de su impresión y sonrió.

-¡Sabía que tú lo lograrías! ¡Mamma mia! Eres increíble JoJo, hice bien en confiar en ti. Estoy seguro que Lisa Lisa sensei debe estar muy contenta…

-Ella lo estuvo durante toda su vida, aunque siempre te extrañó mucho. Verás, ella…en realidad era mi madre.

-¿QUÉ?

El viejo comenzó otro relato, muy largo e impresionante. La situación por la que, la mujer que técnicamente fue mi bisabuela, pasó era algo digno de admirar. El tal Caesar lo escuchaba encantado y sonreía una y otra vez con las pantomimas que el viejo hacía al relatar. Cuando éste terminó esa historia y obtuvo la aprobación de su amigo, éste lo interrogó.

-Me parece muy bien. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo…dijiste que esta misión es para salvar a tu hija… ¿Te casaste JoJo? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? Y por sobre todo…¿Quién es ese sujeto que se parece tanto a ti?

Al decir lo último me señaló con una copa de vino en la mano. El viejo pidió al ingeniero encargado del helicóptero sacar la ración privada que se suponía todos los de lujo tenía que traer. Comenzaron a beber mientras hablaban y nos brindaron una copa a nosotros. El hecho de que me haya señalado fue muy irritante. Miré a Kakyoin y se encontraba muy atento a todo movimiento hecho por el "viejo" par. El viejo comenzó a pensar y a explicar. Él le dijo todo en sencillos pasos.

-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré todo pero por orden. La respuesta a tu primera pregunta es un sí. Me casé poco tiempo después de lo sucedido con Kars y lo hice precisamente con Suzie Q.

-¡No lo puedo creer

-Así es.

El tipo comenzó a reírse de alegría y abrazó al viejo. Se veía muy feliz. Por alguna razón el viejo no. Cuando expresó lo de su matrimonio se puso muy nervioso y se notaba como si fuese culpable de algo.

-¡Venne, venne! ¡Qué suerte tuviste con la bella Suzie!

-sí, solo tengo una hija y se llama Holly. Actualmente tiene 45.

Aunque nos pareció extraño, ninguno de nosotros intervino en ningún momento. El viejo continuó hablando más y más nervioso. Esta vez nos miró y, respirando hondo nos presentó.

-Ellos son amigos míos, la misión que estamos llevando es más larga de explicar, así que la dejaré para lo último. El de la izquierda, con ropas amarillas es Mohammed Avdol, un amigo egipcio que me ayudó desde el principio de esto. Después está Jean Pierre Polnareff, él es otro amigo que hicimos en el transcurso de la aventura. Él se unió a nosotros por otras causas, pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto muy fiel. Es un gran elemento a pesar de no ser muy listo. Él es de Francia.

-¡Oiga, Sr. Joestar!

-así que un francés eh, no son mucho de mi agrado, pero haré lo que pueda.

Polnareff lo miró con odio. Creo que la mirada fue mutua. Le contestó.

-A mí tampoco me agradan mucho los italianos.

El viejo siguió.

-De uniforme verde está Noriaki Kakyoin. Es compañero de la preparatoria de Jotarou que también se unió a nuestra causa desde el comienzo. Es bastante educado y amable.

-¿Escuela…? qué curioso, yo pensé que esos uniformes eran del régimen. Supuse que ellos eran japoneses, pero soldados, no estudiantes. Las cosas sí que han cambiado mucho.

El sujeto agachó el rostro. Era como si por primera vez asimilara lo que estaba pasando y le cayera encima la diferencia de tiempo que perdió. Kakyoin y yo nos miramos y nos reímos un poco, nunca pensamos que alguien nos confundiría con militares. Por último, el viejo me miró.

-Él, el sujeto de la derecha es mi nieto, Jotarou. Asiste a la escuela preparatoria en Japón. De hecho, él es de allá. Mi hija se casó con un japonés, al cual por cierto le guardo mucho rencor, y se fue de la casa. Por esa razón mi nieto se apellida "Kujo" y no "Joestar". Supongo que por eso dices que se parece a mí.

-Increíble…mira que ya tienes nietos… me parece que toda tu vida ha sido maravillosa JoJo. No tengo más remedio que sentirme feliz y satisfecho por ti. No tienes idea, el gusto que me da. Esto siempre debió ser así.

Caesar se levantó y nos dio la mano a todos. Nos sonrió y regresó a abrazar de nuevo al viejo. Le sonrió tranquilo mientras el viejo se veía extrañamente mal. Le revolvió el cabello y le pidió que le explicara la situación. Para cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Caesar Zeppelli ya sabía sobre Dio, los Stands y el problema de mi madre. Justo al bajar del helicóptero, miró al viejo y le dijo.

-Esta vez prometo ayudar hasta el final. No me iré, ya he estado mucho tiempo descansando como para dejarte solo. No te preocupes por mí y aunque quieras tendrás que obligarme a salir. Si yo puedo serles de utilidad, cosa que estoy seguro así será, lo haré. JoJo, todo esto es muy abrumador, pero por tu hija y la propia Suzie, quien fuera mi amiga muchos años, debo hacer esto.

El viejo exhaló fuerte. Le miró con temor y nos observó. Nosotros aprobamos después de escuchar sus historias sobre su vieja gloria y el poder de Caesar, así que tuvo que aceptar.

-Si no hay más remedio, aunque te aseguro que no te me perderás de vista nunca. NO permitiré que aquello pase dos veces.

-Ni yo.

Nos registramos en el hotel y, al ser 6 el viejo pagó tres habitaciones de 2 personas. El orden cambió un poco, mandando a Avdol con Polnareff y al viejo con su amigo. Como aun era de día solo nos instalamos y salimos. Así pasaron algunos días.

Más adelante, volvimos a salir, dando un paseo por la ciudad en donde estábamos. Cada paso nos llevaba a encontrar algo que, para el tal Caesar era nuevo o sorprendente. El viejo estaba encantado y trataba de explicarle cada aparato que el tipo no conocía.

-Oigan, ¿está bien que dejemos que un anciano como el Sr. Joestar le enseñe sobre tecnología? Digo, después de todo es joven, podríamos ayudar más nosotros que él. – Polnareff nos habló en voz baja mientras los veíamos desde atrás.

-No seas tonto Polnareff, él es SU amigo, no el tuyo. El Sr. Joestar está más que encantado de ayudarle y mostrarle todo. Después de todo le tiene un afecto genuino y profundo, es mejor dejarlo ser feliz un pequeño rato. – Avdol le contestó y tuvo razón. Aunque tuviéramos que soportar aburridos minutos en tiendas departamentales y de electrónica y aun peor, cuando Caesar se paró frente a una tienda de Televisores y miró todo un programa de una hora, para poder entender algo del léxico actual, sabíamos que el viejo estaba feliz, y era una felicidad que ninguno de nosotros le había visto antes y tal vez, ni siquiera mi propia madre lo había visto así.

Después de un rato, cuando Avdol hablaba con el tipo sobre los stands, el viejo le marcó a la abuela para saludarla. Ella le pidió que me diera el teléfono y se alejó a ver a su amigo. Dado que la abuela no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con el tal Caesar no podía darle una noticia tan sorprendente. Yo tenía muchas dudas acerca de él y su amistad con el viejo. Era…muy extraña.

-Abuela Erina, habla Jotarou.

'-¡Jotarou! Mi nieto, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo va tu abuelo con todo?'

-Bien. Está bastante tranquilo. Abuela, necesito preguntarte algo y seré directo.

'-Que pasa, dime hijo, me estas asustando.'

-No es nada malo, solo una curiosidad que surgió. El viejo nos dejó ver su….cartera y encontramos una vieja foto donde sales tú, él, otros sujetos, otra mujer y un tipo rubio. Según el viejo se llama Caesar y era su amigo muy poderoso, hasta nos contó una historia fantástica donde salvaba el mundo con él. Como está un poco loco no le creímos nada, pero se puso muy sentimental. El tipo ese era su amigo, ¿no? Eso nos dijo pero nos daba la impresión de que mentía. ¿Lo conociste abuela, al tal Caesar Zeppelli?

'-Caesar….sí. Lo conocí bastante bien, mucho antes de conocer a tu abuelo y hasta fue mi novio un rato.'

-Vaya…y… ¿cómo era?

'-Pues…muy apuesto, como en la foto se debe ver. Era rubio y alto, aunque no tanto como tu abuelo. Era muy encantador y seductor, tenía muchas mujeres que le seguían y adoraban. Era muy cortés con todas. Él obedecía ciegamente a Lisa Lisa, mi jefa, ya que ella lo crió sus últimos años. Desgraciadamente falleció muy joven. Tuvo una vida intensa gracias a las carencias que tuvo de pequeño. Era un buen amigo.'

-Y entonces, ¿si era el mejor amigo del viejo?

-'Amigo….si claro….era su amigo. Si eso te dijo tu abuelo, de seguro es cierto, tú hazle caso. Sufrió mucho cundo él murió y no me creas pero, aun pienso que le duele en estos días. A veces me hubiese gustado ser él, para que me recordara tanto…pero son inventos míos, el pobre Caesar no merecía morir así. Las cosas están tranquilas ya, era su amigo….'

-Está bien, abuela Suzie, gracias.

'-De nada. Mi nieto, cuida a tu abuelo y no lo dejes pensar mucho en eso, lo pone muy triste.'

-Yo… - en ese momento desvié la mirada hacia el viejo y su amigo, él le mostraba un Walkman y el otro se impactaba de sobremanera. El viejo solo se reía, sonreía como nunca. Regresé al teléfono y le dije – yo…no lo dejaré ponerse triste, lo prometo.

'-Gracias, Jotarou. Cuídense mucho'

-Igualmente, Abuela Suzie, adiós.

Colgué, para quedarme peor de cómo estaba. Ya era el tercer día con el sujeto y nos habíamos topado ya a dos enemigos. Uno de ellos cayó gracias a Caesar. Por esa razón, el viejo quiso tomar un pequeño descanso y tratar de pasearlo lo más que pudo. El comentario de la abuela me inquietó aun más y se sumaba a ese extraño sentimiento que me invadía cuando lo miraba. Era algo que me abrumaba, aunque no podía quitarle la vista. Era como si…necesitara verlo. Se estaba volviendo una situación mala, de la cual no podía huir. Él se acercó a mí y me sonrió. Por alguna razón quite el rostro y dejé de verlo. Me miró fijamente y sonrió más colocándome un audífono.

-Ya viste, Jotarou, ¡Esta cosa hace música sola! Es impresionante, ¿no?

Cundo sentí su aliento cerca me ericé. Nunca me había pasado y mucho menos lo había pensado. Temí que Kakyoin o los demás lo notaran. El viejo llegó por la espalda de su amigo y le picó las costillas. El otro volteó molesto y el viejo guiñó un ojo diciéndole.

-¡Ja! Caíste Cesar chan. ¡Cae-cae-Caesar chan!

-¡Eres un idiota joJo!

El sujeto no lo pensó dos veces, me quitó el audífono rápido y le metió una patada al viejo. Éste cayó y le chilló, como si fuera un escuincle. Yo me alejé lo más que pude y ellos jugaron, sin notar todos les veían, incluyéndonos.

Al llegar la noche, se metieron a su habitación y no salieron. Nosotros nos dirigimos a las nuestras, pero no podía yo dejar de pensar en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Nee, nee, Caesar chan. ¿Cómo te va hasta ahora?

El actual Sr. Joestar miró de lejos a su amigo. Estaban hospedados en un hotel bastante decente y Caesar Zeppelli no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con mucha ropa. Llegó y se arrebató toda prenda dejando sólo su ropa interior. El viejo Joestar lo miró, era tan resplandeciente, justo como lo recordaba. A pesar de los años, los recuerdos más pasionales de Joseph Joestar eran con referencia a ese cuerpo. Esa tez tersa y blanca actualmente llena de cicatrices. A pesar de todo, Caesar se puso serio y sentó sobre su cama. Miró a su acompañante y le dijo.

-JoJo, lo que sea que quieras decir, dilo ya.

-Perdón. Por todo.

-Por qué, ¿por qué yo casi muero? Estoy aquí por alguna extraña razón, y quiero que me la digas ahora. Sabes bien que yo no debería estar aquí.

-Pero…pero….yo no habría podido estar si tu..

-¡Pero estás! Eres un afortunado esposo, un bello padre y un increíble abuelo. ¡Qué más quieres! No puedes pedir otra cosa, tienes una vida feliz y aun así, todo este tiempo, me conservaste en esa caja de cristal.

-Yo….no podía hacerlo. No podía verte ir…no quería. Descubrí que ese sí era mi mayor miedo. Cuando supe que estabas vivo no lo pensé….pero…no quiero que te molestes, no quiero que me odies. Mi vida no es tan como tú la cuentas, y si he estado bien ha sido porque…he podido verte. Perdóname de verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por traicionarte. Por dejarte en el olvido. Por traerte aquí. Por matarte…. Perdón.

El gran Sr. Joestar lloró y el hombre frente suyo se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la otra. Tomó al hombre de la cabeza y la llevó hasta su pecho. Ahí, acarició su cabello y besó su frente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, si todo este tiempo he estado tan presente en ti, significa que a pesar de todo fracaso, en contra de todo lo que podía hacer y creer, significa que, Joseph Joestar aun me ama.

-Yo te amo…. Pero…

-No. Aspetta un momento. Suzie es tu esposa, y yo la respetaré. Está bien. Eso era de esperarse. Yo nunca podría hacer eso contigo y si yo hubiese vivido tú no tendrías al maravilloso nieto que tanto me presumes. JoJo, yo ya no pertenezco aquí, y cuando esto termine me iré lejos, no sé, tal vez aún tenga familia. Y aunque no la tenga, no voy a dañar nada. Perfavore, debe ser así.

-NUNCA. No ahora que estás aquí, no ahora que llegó el día con el que tanto soñé. Y si Suzie se queja, que me perdone, pero te amé a ti muchísimo antes y te amo a ti con muchísimo más sentimiento. Y no permitiré que me dejes, yo te cuidaré hasta donde pueda. Yo te debo eso. Yo…ya no quiero que estés mal.

Joseph Joestar, a sus 69 años de edad, apretó con todas sus fuerzas al que fuese su gran amor. Y lo besó. Y Caesar se sonrojó tanto como la primera vez. Los hombres italianos son apasionados y gracias a eso, JoJo también lo era. Así, con aquellos años era su amante, y curiosamente, así, también era el abuelo. El joven se acurrucó en su pecho y se acostó a su lado. Así durmieron, juntos una y otra vez. Porque su visión seguía 50 años atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenzó a ocurrir un evento recurrente. Gracias a Avdol, descubrimos que el tal Caesar poseía un stand. El viejo se puso más que feliz y el tipo también. Kakyoin comenzó a platicar con él y a actualizarlo de datos. Polnareff peleaba recurrentemente con él, y lo detestaba más desde el día que apostaron ligar tres mujeres en un día d Caesar ligó 10. Con Avdol practicaba y con el viejo, bueno, era una extraña relación desde el comienzo.

-Su Stand tiene la curiosa capacidad de llamar la atención de otros Stands. Es un atrayente, cómo si les gustase a los stands. Además expande hondas y con ello ataca. Es muy fuerte. Me impresiona la rapidez con la que lo domina.

-Grazie, Mohammed. Hace tiempo alguien me tiró las cartas del tarot y me dijo que la mía era un as.

-Efectivamente, si mis predicciones son correctas, su carta es de la baraja española, los agregados al tarot. Usted es el As de copas. Su carta simboliza fertilidad, felicidad, armonía y, lo más sorprendente, el inicio de un gran amor. Con esto debemos tratar de materializar su stand.

Fue difícil, pero se logró al segundo día de entrenamiento. El tipo no durmió los días anteriores para practicar. Caesar materializó a su stand y surgió una criatura pequeña, una especie de chico recubierto de alhajas de oro. Era de piel aguamarina y a pesar de su belleza parecía ser hombre. Cuando Caesar lo vio sonrió mucho y a la vez, le dio un poco de vergüenza.

-Sus stands parecen dar un poco de miedo, el mío solo es bello…. ¡Claro! debe ser "Bello"*

-Que le parece si lo completamos como "Bello Amore", Sr. Zeppelli.

-¡Perfecto! Mohammed eres un genio. Ya verás que con mi consejo, aquella mujer rusa te hará caso sin pensarlo. Eres un hombre que merece esa felicidad.

-Claro, como si las mujeres pensaran igual después de 50 años… - Polnareff lo miró retándolo, y el sujeto contestó.

-Claro que cambian, Jean Pierre, pero el amor no cambia. Después de 50 años, yo lo sé en mi corazón que sigue igual. Si amas así será, si es que era de verdad. Pero eres muy torpe para entenderlo.

-¡¿AH?!

Comenzaron a discutir y Kakyoin rió mucho. El viejo solo sonreía. Podíamos encontrarnos al peor enemigo y un así, él seguiría feliz. Poco a poco sospeché más y más. Star platinum también miraba a su stand. Todo se ponía más mal. Cuando llegó la noche, nos tocó dormir a todos en habitaciones diferentes, dado que no había compartidas en servicio. El viejo se retiró antes y después el tal Caesar. Lo vi antes ir al baño y regresar a su habitación. Me escondí, o más bien escondí a Star Platinum y espié. Algo me decía que todo estaba raro. De la nada, apareció el viejo, caminando de puntillas y mirando de un lado a otro. Sin pensarlo, se metió a la habitación de Caesar y este gritó.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?!

-Jejeje, Caesar chan.

El viejo entrecerró la puerta y me acerqué. Eran demasiados cuidados para un amigo, eran demasiadas molestias por una plática. Cuando por fin me asomé, el viejo abrazó a su amigo y lo pegó contra su cuerpo. Estaba en ropa interior y nada más. Yo no soportaba mirarlo. El viejo se tiró a la cama con él y le dijo.

-Buenas noches, Caesar chan.

Sólo que el sujeto, no pensaba en eso.

-Nada de buenas noches, JoJo, ¿has pensado en que estás usando todo el resto tu vida en ser un buen hombre? Dónde quedó lo malo de ti…

Cuando él dijo eso, yo solo me congelé, miré como se postró sobre el viejo y lo besó. Y el viejo, sin dudar, le colocó las manos en el trasero.

-Créeme que quiero hacerlo a pesar de mi edad. Pero me preocupa mi propio aspecto. Tú eres joven, si tú haces esto conmigo así, sería como acosarte con tu abuelito. Me doy vergüenza sí, Caesar. Sobre todo contigo. Es como pensar en que los años de gloria se perdieron. Ya no más JoJo.

El tipo se bajó del viejo y se sentó sobre la cama. Estaba muy inquieto, el viejo supuso que era porque era joven. Dijo algo como "antes no hubieses dicho eso" y el viejo solo respondió con un "antes, has dicho". Todo se iba a terminar. Yo dudé que el viejo hiciera esas cosas, él era su amigo. "sí, claro" fue lo que dijo la abuela Suzie. No sabría pensar si el viejo la estaba traicionando o lo hizo con este tipo antes. Ahora por fin, hasta ese momento, comprendí las disculpas del viejo y su nerviosismo. Ese hombre NO era su amigo. Caesar lo miró, y yo seguía observando desde la rendija. Tomó el rostro del viejo y dijo.

-Tal vez es cierto que eres diferente, pero esta mirada me dice lo contrario. JoJo, tu salvaste al mundo y lo quieres volver a hacer. Eres ejemplar, de verdad. Se bien que esto siempre fue y será malo, que todo el mundo lo juzgará, pero no me interesa si eres tú. Y por ello te haré una aclaración: puede que besarte sea como besar a mi abuelo pero….tú NO eres mi abuelo. Eres Joseph Joestar. Eres el sujeto torpe con el que tendré sexo después de 50 años, eres ese sujeto que a pesar de tanta estupidez, un día se metió a mi cuarto solo para decirme que yo era demasiado bonito para ser hombre. Ese tipo, que fue golpeado y regañado por Lisa Lisa sensei al día siguiente y terminado de destrozar por mí. Ese sujeto que, un día, después de un entrenamiento, tomó mi barbilla mientras nadie miraba y me besó, se separó de mí y me digo al oído "Me gustas, Caesar chan". No quiero otro comentario, ni otra queja. Tal vez no te veas igual, pero eres mi JoJo y para mí, esto, es lo mismo.

Jaló al viejo contra sí y lo besó. Me quede quieto sin poder moverme. Pensaba que ese tipo abusaría del viejo, por ser tan torpe y obstinado, pero desató algo extraordinario. Algo que me hizo pensar que la abuela Suzie sabía esto.

El viejo se le lanzó encima, no lo dudo, y se lo comenzó a comer. Cara parte, cada músculo. Lo llenó de marcas, le mordió el cuello, hizo que Caesar Zeppelli, a sus supuestos 20 años, gimiera desesperado gracias a un hombre de la tercera edad. Era horrible, pero no podía dejar de verle. Era hermoso. Y lo entendí también. Yo lo veía, porque estaba en mi ser. Caesar Zeppelli siguió viviendo haciendo que los Joestar heredaran un algo que les daba deseo por él, y yo sentía eso. Justo cuando el viejo le arrancó la ropa interior. Justo cundo él, ese rubio que dijo la abuela, muy apuesto, se agachaba para lamerle el miembro al maldito anciano. Se la chupó y se colocó en la cama, esperando. Y esa bestia salvaje, ese "abuelo" lo hizo como más le pareció. Y se insertó en él fuerte, y Caesar gritaba más a y más.

-JoJo! Perfavore! Piacere…darmi più piacere…Piacermi.*

El viejo no dijo nada, siguió y siguió entrando, lamiendo, recorriendo cada rincón. No lo soporté cuando tuvo un orgasmo y no podía borrar de mi mente que se sentara sobre el viejo con el semen saliendo de su trasero, solo para besarlo. El viejo le pasó la mano por toda la espalda y, cuando pensé que volvería a tomarle, lo abrazó. El tipo también se sorprendió. El viejo lo levantó un poco y lo limpió. Lo cargó para colocarlo bien en la cama y se levantó a buscar otras sábanas. Después de colocarlas se subió y lo colocó entre sus brazos. Jugó con su cabello y lo besó. Fue de una forma tal que el sujeto, Caesar, lloró. Agregó un "eres un malnacido bastardo" y le devolvió el beso. Entre tanto, le preguntó al viejo.

-Esta no es mi banda original, ¿verdad?

Mientras le señalaba la cinta que le dio al principio.

-No. La otra se destruyó. Conseguí otra idéntica en un viaje, y la guardo como un objeto preciado. A mi nieto le regalé un par de cinturones que son muy similares. Era porque buscaba la misma combinación que tiene tu banda pero no la hallé y compre dos diferentes.

-Verry Nice, JoJo.

-Il mio Piaccere, Cesar chan.

Miré mis cinturones y un poco más debajo. Tenía un problema. No solo porque había visto al viejo tener sexo con su amigo, sino porque mi interés solo se aumentó. Es que no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Cuando dejé de verlos, se abrazaban para dormir. El viejo resultó ser muy gentil. Y aunque fuera un salvaje, supongo que Caesar no veía eso.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me tuve que masturbar. Él era hermoso, como su stand, y yo debía saber el porqué de su brillo. Al día siguiente tenía que ver al viejo y a su amigo. Escondió las marcas en su cuello y cubrió los moretones leves en el tórax. Nadie supo, solo yo. Kakyoin me vio extraño y siguió con su camino. Yo solo pensé que era momentáneo. Y los días pasaron y casi todos el viejo los gozó. El muy bastardo iba cada noche a buscarle. Caesar se volvió más y más habitual y yo, solo me acomplejé más.

-Yare yare daze….

Seguí al viejo a una tienda y no se percató. Compró un collar grabado y se lo dio a Caesar. Este lo besó. Mi corazón palpitó demasiado. Es que era simple y ahí lo supe…quien hacía todo eso, quien estaba ahí con él….no era yo.

* * *

notas:

Hay varios tipos de tarot, en el normal, cuando se echan las cartas se ocupa también la baraja española por esa razón el stand de Caesar es parte de esta baraja.

*Por favor, placer…Dame más placer, compláceme


	3. El amor del viejo

Se advierte que en este capítulo hay algo de Jotarou X Caesar. R-18

* * *

Capítulo 3

"el amor del viejo"

Me harté. Normalmente había cosas que tenía la capacidad de tolerar, aunque siendo sinceros, anoto muchas de las cosas que debo vengar en una libreta. Mi memoria es mala. He anotado muchas que el viejo y su amante me deben. Parecía que ese viejo desgraciado solo vivía para coger. Kakyoin me miró de lejos, mientras pensaba en cómo evitar esta desagradable situación.

-Oye, Jotarou, no te ves muy bien últimamente.

-Estoy bien.

-Si necesitas algo, puedes decirme, después de todo este viaje es largo.

-Gracias.

Se sentó a mi lado y observó a la nada. Solo quería hacerme compañía y se lo agradecí. Habían pasado dos semanas ya y el tal Caesar era cada vez mejor con su stand. Había ayudado con otros dos enemigos. Su capacidad era tan grande, que a veces probaba luchas con Polnareff y con Avdol. Esta vez sacó su stand mientras hablaba con el viejo. Ellos desaparecieron de mi rango de visión, pero el stand no. No debían estar lejos, así que me levanté y me acerqué sin ser notado.

-JoJo, ¿cómo está tu hija?

-Los doctores no han visto mejoría. Me tiene muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ella debe ser fuerte, por ti y por Suzie.

-Lo sé, no sé qué haría si no estuvieses aquí.

-Pues simple, le dirías esto a los demás y ellos te contestarían lo mismo que yo.

-Pero ellos no son tú.

Era como si la dignidad se hubiese perdido. Ahí, detrás de una pared el viejo le besó la mano y después los labios. Caesar simplemente sonrió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando el viejo le tocó el trasero. Ambos rieron y yo comencé a alejarme.

Cuando aparecí en el rango de visión de los demás, su rostro era de espanto. No entendía. Kakyoin se acercó y rápidamente comentó.

-Jotarou, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su pregunta fue muy extraña, miré a los demás y noté que tenían su mirada fija en algo. Cuando iba a observar escuché un grito, provenía del tal Caesar. Eso me enfadó más. Me di la vuelta y volvería para decirles un par de cosas, pero Avdol me detuvo.

-¡Jotarou! Qué rayos estás haciendo, detente ya.

El viejo corrió hacia nosotros y me miró, luego observó hacia donde los demás y me dijo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! Jotarou…

Como no entendía que pasaba, mejor decidí mirar hacia arriba, donde los demás ponían su atención. Cuando logré verlo bien, me sorprendí aun más que ellos. Era Star Platinum. No noté cuando lo hice salir, creo que no lo hice. Era como en un principio, cuando no tenía un control pleno de él. Estaba sobre aquel Stand, el que llamaron "Bello Amore", lo tomó de ambas manos con una sola y le abría las piernas con la otra. Le arrancó las joyas del tórax y le lamió la cara. El stand del tipo solo tenía lo que parecía ser una pequeña ropa interior, como un bikini. Estaba nervioso y rojo, lloraba y gritaba, de la misma manera en la que volvimos a escuchar a Caesar.

-¡Detenlo ya! Sabes bien que lo que le pasa a un stand le sucede al dueño de éste. – Avdol me gritó casi al oído, pero yo no podía moverme. Me impresioné tanto que abrí la boca y no supe que hacer. De atrás, llegó el amante del viejo. Estaba rojo y un poco sudado del rostro. Parecía temblar y le costaba hablar, jadeaba. Se acercó lento y miró. No vi si observó a detalle lo que Star Platinum le hacía a su stand pero lo único que supe de verdad fue que me golpeó la espalda con todas sus fuerzas con una gran patada.

-¡Que lo dejes en paz, Che Palle!

No sentí nada, solo caí. Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento fue cuando vi a Star Platinum desvanecerse y me desmayé. Qué vergüenza. Desperté casi automáticamente mientras escuchaba al viejo decirle "¿Estás Bien?" al igual que los demás. Kakyoin se me acercó y me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Estás bien, Jotarou?

-Yo…ni siquiera noté cuando Star Platinum salió….

Una vez de pie sentí el golpe. Había sido bastante duro y fue doloroso. Miré al sujeto con desprecio y él me devolvió la mirada. A pesar de estar sonrojado, estaba molesto y su vista fiera me atravesó. Me sentí culpable. Avdol dijo.

-Lo supuse. Sr. Zeppelli, estoy seguro que Jotarou no quiso hacerlo intencional, es precisamente el poder de su stand, Bello Amore, el que provocó esto.

Miramos el stand del tipo recoger su joyería y limpiar sus lágrimas. Se colocó detrás de Caesar mientras parecía llorar. El tipo lo miró y quiso tocarlo. Hizo la pantomima de limpiarle las lágrimas y le extendió un collar, precisamente el que el viejo le había dado.

-No puedo tocarlo, ¿verdad Mohammed? Pobrecillo. Debió pasarla mal.

-Depende del stand, ellos si nos pueden dañar, pero nosotros no a ellos.

-Pero yo no quiero dañarle. – él miró a su stand y le sonrió. Al otorgarle el collar, el stand lo sostuvo en sus manos y ahí, Caesar lo tocó. Al parecer si podía tocar al suyo, que levitaba un poco sobre el piso. El stand se colocó el collar y Caesar le dio un beso en la frente.

-Perdona esto – le dijo, y el stand se ocultó. Después de eso me miró más tranquilo y me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Sólo lo miré y me levanté solo.

-Se bien que el Sr. Zeppelli ha entrenado con su stand, pero no ha sido suficiente para controlar su mayor habilidad: la de atraer a otros stands. Esta capacidad es muy problemática, porque puede llevarlos a ignorar a sus dueños y hacer este tipo de cosas por la cantidad de atracción que sientan por Bello Amore. Debe tener mucho cuidado, después de todo esto también le afecta a usted. Al parecer la cantidad de atracción que siente Star Platinum hacia su stand es demasiada. Es obvio que Jotarou no provocó esto, pero sí fue necesario sacarlo de shock golpeándolo. Lo siento Jotarou, pero te lo merecías esta vez.

-Está bien, Avdol – le comenté – Star Platinum se salió de control y eso fue mi culpa.

Miré al sujeto, se encontraba muy molesto con los brazos cruzados. Detrás de él estaba el viejo, que se encontraba impactado por todo. Respiré hondo y aunque para mis adentros pensé que él estaba mucho más usado por el viejo que lo que Star Platinum le hubiese hecho a su stand, me disculpé.

-Disculpa. No suelo decirlo, pero fue débil de mi parte no notar la ausencia de mi stand.

-Está bien, después de todo, Mohammed dice que no fue tu culpa, en todo caso la disculpa te la debo yo.

-Como gustes.

El viejo se le acercó preocupado y le dijo algo al oído. El tipo sonrió un poco y luego nos miró. El viejo dijo entonces.

-Bien, aquí no sucedió nada, así que sigamos buscando. Este asunto se resolvió.

Sin más, nos fuimos y no volvió a ocurrir.

Había quedado terrible. No solo recurría a pensar en el tipo frecuentemente, sino que, además, mi stand casi viola al suyo, y por lógica, a él mismo. Eso hacía que técnicamente yo le tomara y me puso a pensar si yo pudiese hacérselo. Nunca había pensado así de alguien y mucho menos tanto tiempo. Fue muy peligroso lo sucedido con Star Platinum, hacia parecer, por lo menos a mis ojos, que yo sentía esa atracción por el sujeto. Era frustrante y él seguía quedándose siempre en la habitación compartida con el viejo. Ni siquiera necesitaban las dos camas, era una pérdida de dinero. El viejo estuvo preocupado todo el día y me miraba constantemente. Al paso de unas horas se me acercó y preguntó.

-Oi, Jotarou, ¿te encuentras bien después de aquello?

-De qué hablas viejo.

-De lo de hace rato. Se bien que no fue tu culpa y que el golpe ya se te paso, supongo yo que esa debilidad que mencionaste es más bien vergüenza. Créeme que no tienes porque sentirla. Además, Caesar no está molesto contigo ni nada por el estilo.

-Porqué me importaría si está molesto.

-bueno, yo pensé que…

-No pienses de más viejo. Y ve a ver a tu amigo, le puede pasar algo.

Me levanté y me fui. No quería escuchar al viejo decir una sarta de estupideces para justificar su defensa para con su amante. Comencé a fumar en un rincón del sitio y el sujeto estaba ahí, fumando también. Cuando lo vi pensé en alejarme pero me detuvo.

-No te agrado, ¿verdad?

-No sé de donde sacas eso.

-De tus ojos, claro está.

-Me das igual, eso es todo.

-No lo creo.

-No me creas, pero en todo caso, mejor ve a buscar al viejo, se va a matar si no te encuentra.

Apagué mi cigarro y me fui otra vez. Esta vez me dirigí a mi cuarto, el que compartía con Kakyoin y medité toda la noche. Definitivamente debía deshacerme de esto ya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tú crees que él…?

-Estoy seguro.

-No puede ser…

Caesar le abrió al jefe Joestar un sinfín de posibilidades. La primordial era que, al parecer, Jotarou sabía lo que guardaban como secreto. La situación amorosa del Sr. Joestar se quedó guardada en una habitación: aquella que compartía en las noches con Caesar. Ésa, fue decisión del mismo Caesar, dado que, para él, aquello que hacían estaba prohibido. En los recuerdos de Caesar Zeppelli estaba muy marcado un día que quiso llevar a JoJo a Venecia a conocer la ciudad. Él mismo pensaba todas las noches que dormía con JoJo, en ese recuerdo, al igual que ésta noche:

"_Aquel día que se escaparon de noche del entrenamiento, cuando JoJo ya le había dicho a su mejor amigo que le gustaba, salieron hacia la bella Venecia. El italiano rubio, el que desataba pasiones, estaba más que emocionado por llevar a quien tanto admiraba a una ciudad que él conocía muy bien. JoJo era turista y Caesar un guía excelente. Anduvieron por las calles caminando lento, mientras el italiano le contaba mil historias de cada sitio. El otro solo escuchaba, sonreía. Seguía cada uno de sus pasos y probaba cada manjar que él le decía. Pasaron a varios bares, de aquellos donde la gente va a beber vino y hablar de negocios, entraron a restaurantes de verdad y miraron atracciones que nadie conocía. Por un amigo de Caesar, pudieron subir a una góndola a altas horas de la noche. El propio guía de JoJo quiso conducir. Estaba tan emocionado que quería alejarse lo más que pudiese de los demás y estar solo con su admirado Joseph. Entonces, durante el trayecto, el inglés se acercó de más y sonrió de más. Todo aquel que se asomaba por un puente y les veía pasar murmuraba algo. Caesar no lo notó. Al terminar el recorrido, después de muchos besos entre cada túnel oscuro, se detuvieron en el paradero. Era de noche, muy noche, pero la ciudad vive a toda hora. Caesar era bien conocido, pero eso no era del todo bueno. Al bajar, y darle la mano a su turista escuchó una risa detrás. Luego, solo sintió cómo su cuerpo fue empujado hacia adelante y cayó al agua. JoJo se molestó y trató de levantarle. Al entrar de nuevo a la góndola miró a los tipos que estaban en el paradero._

_-¿Estás bien, Caesar? Parece ser que te caíste - le dijo uno de ellos y le tendió la mano. JoJo no confiaba, pero Caesar, el buen Caesar sí. Le tomó la mano entonces y fue jalado hacia arriba. Se pudo salir del barco y se disponía a agradecer a sus "amigos", entonces, ellos, le jalaron hacia adelante, haciendo que se cayera de rostro. JoJo brincó de la góndola y se puso en guardia. Todos los hombres rieron. Uno de hasta atrás dijo._

_-Que tristeza Caesar, mira que ser tan débil como para buscarte un noviecito que te defienda._

_Él se levantó de golpe y extendió su brazo, deteniendo a JoJo. Sangraba por la nariz y su mirada era muy violenta. Se disponía a atacar lanzándole una pequeña onda de Hamon y le dio en un hombro uno de los sujetos. Cayó rápidamente y Caesar siguió en guardia, les gritó y se burlo de ellos. Estaba confiado, hasta que ellos, a pesar de todo, le dijeron algo que nunca olvidaría._

_-No importa si nos pegas o nos matas. Da igual lo que hagas. Nosotros te vimos, lo que hiciste con ese sujeto detrás de ti. Nosotros te vimos deshonrar estas tierras con tus acciones sucias. Nosotros nos dimos cuenta que Caesar Zeppelli, el hombre de las mil mujeres se convirtió en una. Y dejó que ese extranjero pisoteara su dignidad. Qué asco._

"_Qué asco" repitieron, "marica" se oyó en el fondo y, la peor ofensa de la época, aquella que los países del eje adoptaron de los alemanes era "¡FEMME!"*. Después de oír eso, JoJo vio a su héroe llorar. Perdió el aliento y las ganas de luchar y corrió. Joseph lo quiso detener, y lo persiguió dejando atrás las risas e insultos de los otros. En cada calle se escuchaba el grito "Maricas" desde los rincones más oscuros de Venecia. Por donde corriera, Caesar no estaba exento. Y no tuvo más remedio que ir hacia el puerto, por donde vino y subirse al barco de Lisa Lisa que había tomado prestado. Se metió al camarote y se tapó hasta la cabeza, ahí lo vio su turista._

_Cuando JoJo entró se le partió el corazón. Sollozaba tanto y se acurrucaba en sí mismo. Él lo tocó por encima de la sábana y éste lo rechazó. Le gritó entonces que era su culpa. Que él era normal. Le dijo una sarta de barbaridades y le pegó una cachetada cuando lo quiso abrazar. Joseph se levantó y se salió. Durmió en la popa. Pensó que tal vez era cierto. En ese momento, mirando el vasto océano se imaginó a sí mismo en esa situación. Si todo su barrio le hiciera eso. Recordó que, hace tiempo, a un amigo suyo le pasó algo similar y lo único que pudo hacer fue huir. Entonces entró al camarote y le arrancó con furia la sábana al ya dormido Caesar._

_-Si tanto te preocupa lo que estos idiotas dicen, entonces quédate con ellos. Si lo que quieres de verdad es ser feliz, entonces…vámonos. Después de esto, de todo, vámonos lejos y ya. Si a mí me gusta hacerte el amor eso no es problema de Venecia. Si a ti te gusta pasearme por toda Italia con esa sonrisa entonces que se joda toda Europa. Ahora dirás "Deja de decir tanta estupidez y salte, JoJo"_

_-Deja de decir tanta estupidez y salte Jo…. – al notar que lo repitió, Caesar se calló. Miró furioso a quien interrumpió su sueño y lo tomó del cuello._

_-Tú no entiendes._

_-Es precisamente por eso por lo que me atrevo a decirte esto. No quiero entender esas estupideces. Si a ti si te van está bien pero a mí no. Y si ya no me quieres como dijiste, me voy entonces._

_Se bajó del bote y tomó uno pequeño que estaba cerca. Aprovechó la falta de vigilancia y se fue remando, mientras el rubio italiano arrancaba su bote. Ambos lloraron, fue más por furia que otra cosa. Sabían que ambos argumentos eran incorrectos y que, a la vez, la gente nunca los dejaría. Ahí Caesar se juró que haría hasta lo imposible para que el heredero Joseph Joestar se casara. Ahí, JoJo se juró que haría hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz y complacer a la persona de su vida, un tal Caesar Zeppeli._

_Poco después se fueron a Suiza y, en esos montes fríos, su supuesto mejor amigo murió."_

Al terminar siempre lloraba, como en ese momento. Era un hombre muy serio y formal, un guerrero honorable en toda la extensión de la palabra. JoJo lo supo, desde el 3 día que notó su rostro abatido. Para él, ese recuerdo estaba lleno de culpas, porque sentía que fue la última vez de verdad que estuvo con su amor y la pasó horrible. El Abuelo se cambió de cama y lo abrazó. Le dijo que no se preocupara. Aunque él mismo estaba muy preocupado, recordó su propia promesa y miró firme hacia adelante. Tenía que hacerlo feliz, eso no estaba en duda.

Tomó su mano y la jaló hacia su pierna. El otro se ruborizó. Dejó que le guiara hasta su pecho y después a la cara. Le tocó las arrugas. Él, Joseph, recorrió su blanca piel firme y bajó al contrario por el pecho. Sintió un pequeño temblor, como la primera vez, y le tocó con lentitud el bulto en la ropa interior. Caesar bajó las manos al cuello y lo rodeo, como si fuese a ahorcarlo y trató. Hizo como si lo hiciera pero no pudo. JoJo solo cerró sus ojos y él observó atónito eso.

-Hazlo si quieres, tienes el derecho. Yo tendré la penitencia de volver a esperarte, digo, es mi culpa.

Caesar respiró hondo y lo soltó. Se le pegó al pecho y lo tiró contra la cama.

-¿Qué le dirás a Jotarou?

-La verdad.

-¿Qué le dirás a Suzie?

-Lo mismo, pero más cruel.

-¿Por que?

-Porque solo voy a confirmar algo que ella siempre pensó y que, lo más seguro, ya sabía.

Esta vez solo durmieron. Se preocuparon de más. Al día siguiente, al levantarse, las cosas serían diferentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En toda la maldita noche no dormí. Me quede demasiado inquieto por un sueño que tuve durante cinco minutos y que, para desgracia, despertó a Kakyoin por mi grito. Él solo se acercó a mi cama y me miró preocupado moviéndome de un lado a otro. Miré hacia su pecho descubierto por la pijama y después noté esos rasgos de su rostro que no conocía. Se me hizo "lindo". Me asusté tanto de ser como el viejo que me levanté de golpe, lo empujé y me salí. Aun le debo una disculpa. Kakyoin gritó mi nombre pero no lo escuché y me quede sentado en el pasillo durante todo el rato. Claro, hasta que escuché ruidos de nuevo.

En la mañana comencé a caminar por el hotel y pasé por la habitación del viejo y su amante. Era muy temprano y a pesar de eso escuché "eso". Star Platinum espió por la rendija de la puerta y fue tan impresionante saber que de verdad lo hacían a esa hora. El viejo le rozó el rostro con la mano y el tipo la besó. Comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la pijama de palmeras del viejo y a besarle el pecho. Hizo que el viejo se sentara y le tocó el miembro. El viejo se impresionó y se sonrojó. El tipo habló antes de comenzar a lamérsela.

-¿Me perdonas? Por todo lo que te hice aquella vez en Venecia…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte….

-¿Crees que funcione de verdad?

-Tú mismo dijiste que el amor no cambia, pero yo te digo que la gente sí. Sólo déjame tratar.

Antes de que comenzara a lamerlo, el viejo le levantó el rostro y lo besó. Lo tiró contra la cama con delicadeza y le metió la mano en la ropa interior de repente. Caesar se exaltó. Se aferró al cuello del viejo con los brazos y dejó que éste lo toqueteara. Lo escuché correrse, o mejor dicho, Star Platinum lo vio con claridad. Era tan grafico. No pude soportarlo y me senté justo afuera. Solo escuchaba como gemía una y otra vez. Escuché cómo, poco apoco, llegaron al orgasmo ambos y como, después de un rato el viejo pervertido se fue a bañar. Él se quedó solo. Miré de nuevo y estaba recostado en la cama, de lado muy tranquilo. Se encontraba mirando hacia la pared y la parte de su cuerpo que daba a la puerta era su espalda. Esta vez no dudé. No sé bien aun que me llevó a hacerlo, ni estoy seguro que haya sido la mejor opción pero por la razón que fuese, me metí.

Abrí la puerta de tal forma que no lo notó y camine sin zapatos hasta la cama. Escuché al viejo en la regadera y me asomé para corroborar que seguía ahí. Fue en ese momento en que, sin pensar, me acosté en la cama, me metí entre las sábanas y pude tocar aquella piel que me tenía desesperado. Tomé su cintura y la pegué contra mi cuerpo. Sentí como un escalofrío recorrió el suyo. Estaba despierto ya, pero no tenía idea de que era yo. Boté mi gorra al piso y dejé mi chaqueta afuera del cuarto. Él, se rió, sin saber.

-JoJo, ¿no crees que es demasiado hacerlo dos veces? No seas ambicioso que ya no estás en edad.

Caesar se rió de nuevo. Tomó mis manos pegándolas aun más a su cuerpo. Me ericé. Él notó esto y rápidamente hizo que una de mis manos recorriera su abdomen. De verdad creía que yo era el viejo. Entonces, quiso voltearse para besarlo y ahí notó todo.

-Jo…..¡¿JOTAROU?!

Rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás y se soltó de mí. Sentí por debajo de las sábanas la humedad del espacio que había dejado. Me asomé un poco y noté un pequeño rastro de semen. Por alguna razón, eso solo me puso más. Volví jalarlo y lo pegué contra mi cuerpo, esta vez se forcejeó. Pensé entonces que me golpearía y que toda relación que en algún momento tuve con ese maldito anciano que se dijo mi abuelo terminaría, pero él, Caesar Zeppelli, me volvió a impresionar.

-Ya sabía yo que tú no estabas bien.

Me miró, con esos ojos verdes, penetrantes, y me sonrió moviendo sus mejillas y las curiosas manchas rosas bajo sus ojos.

-No…..entiendo…

-Por alguna razón, hace un tiempo sentí que alguien nos estaba viendo a mí y a JoJo. Después notaba una mirada fija, penetrante e inquieta. Nunca lo dije pero ahora tu me lo confirmas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jotarou?

-No lo sé. Yo…..solo quiero deshacerme de esto.

-¿Y qué es "esto"?

Para cuando él terminó de hablar yo ya lo estaba besando. Se impactó mucho pero no me rechazó. Cuando me separé me tomó la mejilla y me miró de una extraña forma gentil.

-Te entiendo. Y supongo que esto es difícil para ti. Para mí también lo es. Yo ayer le dije a tu abuelo que estaba seguro que tú sabías esto. Es verdad. Yo he hecho muchas cosas con tu abuelo y hubiese dado todos mis recursos para poder verlo tener una vida feliz. Estuve dispuesto antes de que aquel "accidente" pasara a desaparecer de su vida para que los Joestar tuvieran un heredero como debía de ser. Quería verlo bien, aceptado en la sociedad y por este mundo cruel y vano, pero me di cuenta, ahora que he pasado estos días con él, de que en verdad no lo hubiera hecho. Me dolería mucho verlo partir. Yo quiero a tu abuelo y aun así, le guardo una especie de rencor. Es muy simple, Jotarou, me enamoré de tu abuelo. Como el hombre que es. Sin edad, sin sexo, sin gustos o actitudes. Joseph Joestar es tan importante para mí que no me importó darle mi cuerpo y hasta mi vida para que estuviese bien y satisfecho. Preferiría haber muerto para causarle un solo dolor pero él es muy necio y heme aquí, ahora, y al igual que tú no se qué hacer.

En ese instante soltó mi rostro y se ensombreció. Nunca pensé las cosas así y mi calentura se bajó un poco. Lo miré y tomé su rostro, toqué al fin esas manchas rosas tan características y le rodee todo el cutis con las yemas de los dedos. Él estaba triste y eso me dolía, porqué, no sé. Al verlo, pensé en sus tiempos con el viejo, en aquellos momentos en los que compartieron su juventud. Era obvio que todo lo que hacían no estaba bien y era aun más obvio que al viejo no le importaba. Era seguro que debió sufrir mucho por aquella situación y no necesitaba preguntarle porque su rostro ya era demasiado fatal. Le di un beso. Uno lento y tierno, no podía creer yo mismo que yo haría algo así, y a pesar de todo, lo abracé. El se pegó a mí de una manera muy afectuosa pero de la misma forma en la que se abraza un niño. Ahí entendí que yo no era el viejo. Y él me lo dijo con su sonrisa.

-Eres un buen bambino, Jotarou.

-Sí sabes que tú también eres un "bambino" ¿No?

-Técnicamente y por fuera sí, pero en el fondo soy tan viejo como tu abuelo. Mi vida no fue fácil, así que se tratarla con precaución. Te pido disculpas por todo esto, debiste pasar momentos muy desagradables, pero me tomaré el atrevimiento de hacerte una pregunta.

-Habla.

-¿Perdonarás a tu abuelo? No necesito saber si te caigo bien o no. Si tienes una idea equivocada de mi o si te excita verme. Quiero estar seguro que tu abuelo seguirá siéndolo pase lo que pase y de verdad no solo biológicamente.

-¿Por qué quieres tanto al viejo?

-Porque él es mi héroe.

Y entonces su "héroe" entró.

Cuando el viejo apareció y vio la situación no tuvo más opción que gritar.

-¡OH MY GOD!

Y acercarse con rapidez a la cama. Cuando yo lo vi no supe que hacer, pero de alguna forma no quería soltar esa cintura ni dejar ese rostro. Sentí como el viejo me miraba, era una mirada tal que me atravesó la espalda. El viejo estaba en ropa interior, traía una toalla en la cabeza y su traje estaba en una silla junto a la cama. Miré a Caesar, pensé que le causaría problemas. Él, estaba tranquilo, y miraba al viejo fijamente sin soltarme.

-Tranquilízate, JoJo – le dijo serio al viejo.

-Cómo quieres que me calme, ¿Qué rayos hace Jotarou aquí, contigo, ASÍ?

-Justamente lo que tú querías hacer la primera vez que te metiste a mi cama.

Yo escuché eso y sentí vergüenza. No recuerdo haberlo sentido antes. El viejo tragó saliva y me miró. Me voltee y lo vi al rostro, no podía con su mirada y me agaché. Después de todo era mi viejo, era obvio que fuese difícil enfrentarle en una situación así. Caesar me soltó y se sentó, me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. No podía hacer nada más aparte de obedecerle y quería saber mucho más que estaba pasando, de mis ganas de cogérmelo.

-Caesar – habló el viejo de forma fría – explícame esto.

-Es simple, JoJo, ésta situación es culpa nuestra. Cada uno de nuestros pasos fueron vigilados por la desconfianza de Jotarou, y cada cosa que hacíamos fue descubierta por él. Si nos hubiésemos tomado la molestia de explicarlo un poco no abríamos llegado a esto. Lamento decir que fue mas culpa mía, dado que yo no quise que nadie supiera. Verás, Jotarou, mis tiempos no eran tan amables como los tuyos y temía de sobremanera que la gente dijera algo sobre tu abuelo más que nada. Él es hoy en día un hombre muy respetable y es un gran padre de familia. Quien son yo para romper eso. Si tu lo quieres así, Jotarou, desapareceré después de derrotar a DIO, sólo tienes que decirlo ahora.

Nunca pensé que el sujeto dijera eso. Yo no quería que se fuera, y por lo que vi y escuché, el viejo mucho menos. Era necesario y se volvió indispensable para nosotros. Nos había ayudado de más y nos ahorró muchos conflictos. Era un buen aliado, un gran peleador, un increíble sujeto y, por mucho que me costara, la persona que mi abuelo más amaba. El viejo se acercó a la cama y se agachó. Quedamos al mismo nivel todos.

-Con todo el amor y respeto que le tengo a mi único nieto, me atrevo a decir que NO me importa su opinión. Yo no sé si lo puedas entender, Jotarou, pero esto es más allá que una simple calentura. Es cierto que la primera vez que tuve el placer de dormir con Caesar fue porque hice lo mismo que tú, me metí a su cama. Pero era más que eso para mí. Era la persona que me daba esperanza de creer. Por él aprendí a creer en mí. Por él me esforcé para derrotar a Kars y salvar al mundo. Por él encontré a mi madre y la quise como nunca todo el tiempo que vivió. Por él me quise a mí mismo, porque mi necesidad de quererlo era muy grande así que tuve que aprenderá amarme. Puedes decirme cursi y ridículo, está bien, soy un viejo después de todo, pero este viejo, o mejor dicho, yo, Joseph Joestar, amo a Caesar Zeppelli desde aquél día que en lo más profundo de mi ser me dije odiarlo la primera vez que lo vi. Y ahora, después de 50 años, me vengo dando cuenta de que nunca fue así.

Pude sentir como algo se estrujó. Era el corazón del tipo. Lo miré y sonrió con los ojos llorosos. El viejo estaba rojo, se veía que todo aquello le dio mucha vergüenza y no era para menos, pero a pesar de lo ridículo que se escuchó lo respeté. Mientras miraba al viejo no noté que Cesar me abrazó por la espalda, solo vi la expresión del viejo de sorpresa.

-Yo creo que tú lo entiendes muy bien. Jotarou, hace rato me dijiste que te querías deshacer de "esto", yo te lo permito. Y una vez aclarado, estoy seguro que tu abuelo también.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, el viejo dijo algo como "pero lo acabamos de hacer, ¿Estás seguro?" y el tipo le contesto con un "No te preocupes, antes eras más encimoso, ¿Recuerdas?" y yo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Miré a mi supuesto abuelo y, a pesar de que tuvo que respirar muy profundo, agachó el rostro y contestó.

-después de todo fue nuestra culpa….

Accediendo sin ganas a ese pequeño encuentro.

-aunque debo decirte, Jotarou, que sólo será una vez.

Yo no necesitaba más. Seguía teniendo ganas y sabía bien que el viejo no se iba a ir. Vigilaría que no hiciese nada que lo dañase, de seguro pensaba que yo no me había cogido a nadie nunca. No pude esperar e ignoré por completo que el verdadero amante de Caesar estaba ahí, sentado en una silla que movió al rincón. Comprendí todos sus sentimientos, su pasado y su romance, y aunque en ese momento no me importó un carajo, poco después se me volvió algo que, hasta cierto punto, admiré.

Comprobé poco a poco lo que el viejo dijo, cuando aceptó que tuvo el "placer" de dormir con Caesar. Me deshice de mis propias ropas a una velocidad increíble y toqué aquella zona que hace poco había sido usada. Esta húmedo y muy sensible. Cada caricia que le hacía lo erizaba con facilidad y cada beso le llenaba de excitación. Cuando descubrí que lo excitaba más que lo besara, no pude parar. Recordé como el viejo se lo había hecho frente a mí y como yo mismo me había imaginado haciéndoselo.

Tomé su cintura, lo postré debajo mio. No tuve mucha delicadeza al abrirle las piernas y mucho menos cuando me agaché a lamerle. Él se impresionó. Se cubrió la boca para no hacer tanto ruido pero le moví la mano. Quería escucharlo y quería que el viejo escuchara. Se corrió y al contraerse soltó un poco del semen que tenía dentro del trasero. Me vi en la necesidad de introducirle un par de dedos. Me sentí mojado cuando lo penetré. Tenía ya varios moretes en el cuerpo y le hice muchos más. Lo mordí unas cuantas veces mientras lo embestía y le dejé un chupetón enorme en el pecho. Era una marca desechable, eso que le recordaría por unos días que fue mio y al viejo que soy una persona muy rencorosa. Lo masturbé hasta que me cansé y él se vino un par de veces. Se me aferró a la espalda y lo escuché balbucear muchas cosas en italiano. Nunca le entendí, pero una palabra conocida fue lo único que me llegó más que su cuerpo.

-¡Jo…..Jo!

En ese momento terminé y miré al viejo de reojo que no se movía ni quitaba la vista. Cuando ambos nos tranquilizamos el viejo se levantó y fue por unas toallas y unas sábanas, se disponía a limpiar. Caesar lo tomó del brazo cuando lo iba a levantar y le dijo.

-Acuéstate.

-No, te voy a limpiar.

-Perfavore, Acuéstate, aquí, conmigo.

Él le señaló su pecho, mientras yo le abrazaba por la espalda. El viejo me miró y me detuvo de levantarme.

-Quédate ahí. Caesar chan quiere que estés aquí, o sino él ya te hubiese corrido.

El viejo se metió en las sábanas y lo abrazó. Yo lo abracé. El besó al viejo y le dijo al oído "¿ves que todo está mejor?" y de alguna forma rozó mi mejilla con su mano. Así estuvimos unas horas y después bajamos con los demás. Todo fue extraño pero necesario. A partir de ese momento todo comenzó a cambiar, literalmente.

Lo que queda de contar es más raro que todo lo anterior. Con el paso de los días, todos notamos un cambio en el tal Caesar. Su manejo con el stand era mucho mejor, pero su aspecto se hacía más viejo. Entre más pasaban los días daba la sensación de que tenía más años. El viejo notó esto y se preocupó de sobremanera. Caesar no. Él estaba feliz. Al cabo de dos semanas el tenía ya como unos 50 años, y su rostro seguía teniendo ese curioso "encanto" que lo caracterizaba.

-¿seguro que estás bien, Caesar chan?

-Mejor que nunca. O que, acaso no te agrado porque esto más viejo, pedazo de rabo-verde…

Para ese entonces todos sabían de la relación que tenía con el viejo y solo Kakyoin sabía lo que había sucedido conmigo. Poco después comprendí su felicidad, y es que para él, tener la edad del viejo significaba que podía pasar sus últimos días con él, como siempre debió ser. Cuando llegamos con DIO tenía los 70 que el viejo había vivido. A pesar de todo nos salvó más de una vez. El "viejo Zeppelli" evitó que DIO se deshiciera de Kakyoin y yo se lo agradecí. Él se volvió especial para mí. Es ridículo, tal vez si soy como el viejo pervertido. Pero no importa mucho si se tiene esa felicidad que ellos comparten.

Tuvimos bajas y complicaciones. El viejo Zeppelli perdió una pierna y yo no morí. Al terminar todo, cuando regresamos a nuestras vidas él se fue con el viejo a Nueva york a la fundación Speedwagon. Ahora los dos idiotas tienen una prótesis. La abuela Suzie sabia de todo y está bien, ella lo entendió. Ahora ya solo basta esperar, cuánto tiempo les da la vida para reponer esos 50 años. No lo sé, cosas de viejos. Espero hoy en día no llegar a eso, y tener mis 50 años de felicidad sin intromisiones.

FIN

* * *

Notas:

*Femme es el nombre que se les otorgaba a los pasivos en los campos de concentración para homosexuales durante la segunda guerra mundial. Me gustaría ubicarnos temporalmente porque ésta época, en la que se supone vivieron Joseph y Caesar de jóvenes era especialmente cruel con todas estas cuestiones. Es por ello que llamarle Femme a alguien siendo parte de los países del eje era considerado una ofensa gravísima.

Como verán, éste es el último cap de este fic, preferí hacerlo corto pero bastante conmovedor. Me gustaría realizar otro, pero esta vez hablando de Jotarou y Kakyoin. Me gustaría escuchar su opinión al respecto, supongo que también sería lindo *risas* Muchas gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaron a esto y espero y de verdad haya sido de su agrado.

Atte(y con mucho afecto). T-Sensei


End file.
